1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device for performing a compensation operation on an electronic element, and more particularly, to an electronic device for performing a compensation operation on a memory array circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 shows a simplified block diagram of an electronic device 100 for performing a driving operation on a memory array circuit 10 according to a prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the electronic device 100 includes a control unit 110 and a driver unit 120, wherein the control unit 110 is utilized for outputting a control signal Sc according to an input signal Sa, and the driver unit 120 is coupled between the control unit 110, the memory array circuit 10, and an operation voltage source Vo of the memory array circuit 10, and utilized for providing a driving current to the memory array circuit 10 according to the control signal Sc. However, when a voltage level of the operation voltage source Vo or an operation environment temperature of the memory array circuit 10 changes, the driving current will also change and possibly result in variations of the driving ability of the electronic device 100 for the memory array circuit 10, and will even further affect the electric performance of the memory array circuit 10 seriously. For example,